guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Nightman Cometh
Trivia Accept: "I do not fear death!" In the Pirates of the Caribbean movie Dead Man's Chest, Davy Jones repeatedly asks characters "Do you fear death?". How long before it's added? Place your bets now. A F K When 12:01, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Grammar (155.31.212.199) Hi there, I saw your editing here today and just want to tell you I think it's better to have a not-perfectly-worded notes than to have no notes at all, if you'll ever want to re-word something next time, just use Copy (or ctrl+c) and keep the notes where they are until you find the better words for it. I am not a native English speaker so some fixes to the overall wording may be needed and it'd be nice if you'd fix any that you see. PS:By the way I am edyttyng wit Opera and I haz engrish vokabulari instalet in it, so any gremar spelink erorz are nearli ymposiblle :P ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 13:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :^^Grammar and spelling aren't quite the same thing, but otherwise you're right, and your advice applies to both types of errors. :) RoseOfKali 14:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::You're right, I meant spelling (correcting..). Also thanks for fixing some of the.. grammar/wording/whatever in the article, thats exactly what I wanted :) :: ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 17:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome. And long sig code is... long... O_O RoseOfKali 19:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Dance of DHUUUUUUM Just wanted to let you know, if Dhuum defeats your party, he starts doing the dervish dance. :Lol, nice. RoseOfKali 23:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Possible Bug The guide says that when a player dies he is taken to the mayor and comes back as a spirit but on 2 occasions I've not died, had a good dp and still found myself standing at the mayor.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ariendil ( ) on 27. 11. 2009, 07:21. :Such a bug seems quite unlikely to me. Maybe you didn't even notice, Dhuum can kill a player in the blink of an eye.. : ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 09:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Always sunny reference Normally, I support a single trivia bullet for the original source of a reference. In this case, I wonder whether we should restore the Always Sunny in Philly reference: (1) the titles (quest/episode) closely match and (2) the TV reference is topical/timely. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 09:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say mention it, the Nightman Cometh was the name of Charlie's play which was a play on the Iceman Cometh. 07:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Linsey Murdock said on the GWW talkpage for this quest that the name of this quest indeed came from the TV show. (T/ ) 07:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::: Linsey's confirming post — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 19:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Reward Dialog I haven't checked in-game to confirm, but the reward dialog in the article currently has "the thread of Dhuum..." Is that correct (should have a sic tag) or should it be "The threat of Dhuum..."? Shadowlance 22:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :GWW doesn't have a sic, so most likely a typo. RoseOfKali 23:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Heroes What happens when heroes dies here??? They go to vale? And then? Auto-comeback? 18:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC)